Dragon Halo: Revenge of the Life Fibers
by SuperSaiyan5100
Summary: In this Panty and Stocking, Dragon Ball Z, Kill La Kill triple crossover, Ryuko wakes up after the battle with Ragyo Kiryuin in a strange new world with her Kamui intact. But as the Life Fibers start attacking this realm too, she teams up with the Daten City Special Forces to face the threat. But who could be behind this?


Dragon Halo: Revenge of the Life Fibers Episode 1: Wake Up Ryuko Matoi, A Whole New World Awaits

Prologue:

The bell on top of Daten City Church woke everyone up from their slumbers, except Garterbelt, who was already awake. He was standing at the podium when he pulled the rope hanging from the ceiling and made the beds of Panty and Stocking fall into the room. Brief and Vegito shared a bed with Panty and Stocking respectively, hence the reason that there were four people in Garterbelt's presence instead of two.

"Good morning Angels, Brief and Vegito" Garterbelt said.

Everybody was stunned for a second before the silence was broken by Brief and Vegito, both dressed in their boxers.

"What the hell are you doing? Ever heard of privacy!?" They both yelled, blushing a bit.

"Great, what is it this time?" Panty and Stocking said annoyed. They were wearing nothing and a black night gown respectively.

"Sorry to interrupt you're dreaming, but Heaven has sent us another mandate" Garterbelt yelled as he held out a note. "Life Fibers" he yelled.

"Life Fibers? What are those?" Stocking asked.

"I don't know, but it must be the work of a ghost!" he yelled.

"And you want us to take care of it?" Brief asked.

"No, I want them to take care of it. I need you to stay here do some things for me" Garterbelt said.

Brief frowned a bit. He hasn't done anything cool since the fight with Corset.

"So Angels and Vegito get dressed and roll out" Garterbelt yelled and pointed his finger out to the door.

After the Angels and Vegito got dressed, they walked outside and went to See-Through. As the Angels got buckled in, Vegito sensed something.

"That's odd, I can sense a very high power level. But it's not an evil one. No, this one is something different. I hope I get to find out who it is. Maybe I could have a little fun" Vegito thought before being brought back to reality by the Angels.

"Hey, Vegito. Earth to Vegito" Panty yelled honking the horn.

"What?" he asked.

"You were staring into space, is something up?" Stocking asked.

"No, everything's fine" Vegito said with a reassuring smile. "Are we ready to go?"

"You bet!" Panty and Stocking said, giving the thumbs up.

"Then here we go!" Vegito yelled as a white aura surrounded his body. He then quickly launched off and flew off at breakneck speeds towards the city.

"Go, See-Through, Go!" Panty yelled as peeled backwards down the driveway and sped off, following Vegito to the city.

-

Daten City, a place located somewhere between Heaven and Earth. The peace is being kept by the Daten City Special Forces, protecting this city from ghosts and Demons that want to take it over for there own gain. Today is just like any other day, the sun is shining the birds are singing, there's a lifeless body on the side of the road…wait, what? That lifeless body begins to stir as the person comes to. She slowly opens her eyes as they adjust to the light. When she becomes aware enough the first thought that comes into her mind is, "Holy shit, I'm naked in the middle of a city!" Ryuko yelled as she started patting different parts of her, she realized something was strange. She looked down and noticed why. "What the hell?! Senketsu!" she yelled as she realized she wasn't naked, and more importantly, her Kamui had returned as well.

"Yes Ryuko, I'm here" Senketsu said telepathically.

"But how? Last time I saw you, you were burning up in the atmosphere" Ryuko said.

"I don't know myself, but it looks like where not in Honnouji anymore" Senketsu replied.

"Yeah, I don't know where we are exactly" Ryuko said as she and Senketsu looked around for any signs that could tell them where they were.

"Ryuko, look, the sign says Daten City. Ever heard of the place?" Senketsu asked.

"No, never. The real question is how we got here?" she said.

Ryuko put her hand to her chin and began to think about what could have possibly got them there. Suddenly, a white light formed in the sky and started getting bigger.

"What is that?" Ryuko asked. The light grew even closer and more details could be made out. It wasn't a light, rather an aura that was surrounding a person. And that person seemed to be flying, incredibly fast too. Ryuko squinted her eyes, trying get a better look. "What the fu…" she started to say in quiet amazement. Before she could finish however, the person reached where she was standing. Time seemed to nearly stand still as he turned to Ryuko with an inquisitive look on his face. They locked eyes as time stood even slower than it as before. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before time resumed at its normal pace and he speed off into the distance.

"So that's the owner of that high power level" Vegito thought. "I'll have to remind myself to find her again."

Ryuko meanwhile was a little stunned at what just occurred.

"Who was that, Ryuko?" Senketsu asked.

"I don't know. But there's just something about him" Ryuko said. Suddenly, a pink hummer came over the horizon and headed towards her. "Hey, maybe they know something. It's worth a shot" she stated as she ran into the middle of the road. She began to wave her arms in an attempt to be noticed and for the driver to stop. The hummer continued on its path without any sign of slowing down and the gap was closing quickly. "I don't think they're stopping!" Ryuko yelled as she jumped out of the way just in time.

"HEY, watch where the fuck you're going, dumb ass!" a blond girl yelled from the driver's seat, flipping her off as they continued off in the distance.

"Why don't you watch where _you're_ going!?" Ryuko yelled, shaking her fist. But the hummer was well out of earshot by that point. "Jesus" she said, brushing some dust off.

"Well that failed spectacularly. They didn't even try to stop, how rude of them" Senketsu said.

"Remind me if I find her again, to kick her ass" Ryuko said.

"Noted, now let's focus at the task at hand" Senketsu replied.

Ryuko nodded her head. Suddenly the ground shook and out of the corner of her eye she saw a Life Fiber attacking the city. The giant white monster was knocking down buildings and stomping around, causing the ground to shake.

"What, but how!?" Ryuko yelled in a state of shock.

"I don't know, but we have to do something!" Senketsu said.

"Right, let's go!" Ryuko yelled as she ran off towards the Life Fiber.

Meanwhile, the Daten City Special Forces were already on the scene to try and deal with what they thought was another ghost.

"I guess that must be what Garter was talking about" Stocking said.

"But I've never seen a ghost like this before, oh well" Vegito said.

"You guys ready?" Panty asked. Vegito and Stocking nodded their heads. "Then let's do this!" Panty yelled.

Stripper Poles appeared as the Anarchy Sisters began to transform their lingerie into weapons.

"Oh pitiful shadows lost in the darkness, Oh evil spirits born of those drifting between heaven and earth!" Panty said as she took off her panties.

"May the thunderous powers from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! May that power shatter your low some impurity, and return you from whence you came!" Stocking said as a she took off her stockings.

"Repent you motherfucker!" they both said together.

Then a blue light started emanating from there lingerie as Backlace turned into a gun, and Stocking's stockings turned into her swords. Now it was Vegito's turn.

"Oh pitiful shadows lost in the darkness! Oh evil spirits born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth! May the thunderous powers from these garments strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger. May that power shatter your low some impurity, and return you from whence you came! By the powers invested in me, repent!" he yelled as his gloves turned into his brass knuckles. "Let's go" Vegito yelled as they all charged into battle.

Vegito threw a punch. Stocking then went in and sliced it a few times. Panty followed and landed her three shots on the Life Fiber. Normally a ghost would have stood no chance. But this was different. The entity was far from destroyed. In fact, it just seemed to be annoyed by them. It turned its attention from destroying the city to destroying the Daten City Special Forces.

"What? How is that ghost still alive?" Stocking asked in amazement.

"Yeah, that fucker should be dead" Panty agreed.

"It must have some kind of special armor. I mean look at it, it's all white. Maybe if we attack together, we can pierce the armor" Vegito stated.

"It's worth a shot" Panty said.

"Yeah, let's do it" Stocking said.

They all turned back to the Life Fiber, who was about to launch and attack, and charged.

"HAAAAAA" They all yelled as Vegito punched, Stocking sliced and Panty shot all at the same time. But just like before, nothing happened.

The Life Fiber roared in anger and used its right arm to knock all three to the side. All three used their energy to stop them from moving and hovered in the air, trying to think of a plan.

"Well, now what?" Panty asked.

"It's got to have a weakness" Vegito said.

Just then, Ryuko arrived on the scene.

"Oh man, it's just as I feared" she said before a voice spoke to her causing her to look up in the sky.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" Vegito yelled.

"I'm here to save your dumb asses! You have no idea what that thing is!" Ryuko yelled.

"Ahh, shove it up your ass, we got this bi…" Panty started to yell before get smacked in the head by the Life Fiber and hurdled into the ground.

"Panty!" Stocking yelled before she got smacked just like her sister and launched into the ground as well.

"See, you're getting in the way! You're distracting us; we can't fight to our fullest with innocent people around. This is no place for you, even with your high power level! Get out of here NOW!" Vegito yelled before he suffered the same fate as the Anarchy Sisters and was knocked hard to the ground next to Ryuko.

"So, still don't think you need my help?" Ryuko asked.

"N-n-no, get out of here." Vegito said struggling to get up.

"Alright, that's it. Let's show them, Senketsu!" Ryuko yelled as she pulled the pin from her seki tekko.

A needle in the glove punctured her wrist and caused blood flow throughout her Kamui. Her clothes disappeared as a one eyed dragon made of fire appeared behind her and swallowed her. Straps surrounded the dragon and began to squeeze causing it to deform. Suddenly, she became clothed in a black and red piece of cloth that only covered her chin down to the top of her breasts. Straps snapped on the front of her, supporting her skirt and keeping her decent. She also became clothed in really short black skirt with white spikes around the end. Straps snapped on her thighs to support the red and black stockings she wore. "LIFE FIBER SYNCRONIZE!" She yelled as Senketsu eyes appeared out of the base of the neck. "KAMUI, SENKETSU!" Ryuko yelled as the transformation was completed.

"What the…?" Vegito said at a loss for words.

The Anarchy Sisters, who were still recovering looked over in awe.

"Wow Panty, she's sluttier than you" Stocking said with a giggle.

"She must be a stripper" Panty said.

"Shut your mouth! I'm not a stripper! I'm the one who's going to save you" Ryuko yelled as she pulled out her red scissor blade. "This is where it ends!" she yelled as she jumped at the Life Fiber and readied an attack. The Life Fiber roared in anger as she came within striking distance. The Life Fiber started swinging its arms around, trying to hit her, but Ryuko was too fast and dodged all of them. When she found an opening, she slashed with her scissor blade. "FINISHING MOVE! SEN'I SOSHITSU" Ryuko yelled as the Life Fiber exploded.

She landed on the ground and red Life Fibers flowed into her Kamui. She exhaled as sparkles surrounded her body and Senketsu transformed back into her school uniform. Behind her a naked woman that the Life Fiber possessed, fell behind a grove of trees, out of sight. Ryuko shrunk her scissor blade down and put it back in her pocket, before turning to the others. Everyone looked in shock before going over and congratulating this powerful girl.

End of Episode 1


End file.
